deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/AQUA - Episode Two - "Quartz"
(Qiana Roumpíni from the last episode walks into a warehouse with her weapon, the Oceanic Cuts, drawn and in a combat stance. She studies the area when a whip emerges from the shadows and trips her into the air, and a man rushes out and kicks her into a wall.) Dan Riktor: Qiana, Qiana, Qiana. You got balls to be traversing my quadrant of city. Qiana Roumpíni: Ugh, I can smell the alcohol coming off of you from here. Dan Riktor: What? Vodka is best drink on market. Qiana Roumpíni: Spoken like a true Russian… Dan Riktor: Throwing petty insults? Spoken like a true Greek… Qiana Roumpíni: …How is that relevant to Greece? Dan Riktor: How are you relevant to Russia? Qiana Roumpíni: That doesn’t make any sense! Dan Riktor: Your FACE doesn’t make sense! Qiana Roumpíni: Why are we having this argument? Dan Riktor: Why don’t you tell me, Ruby… Qiana Roumpíni: It’s Roumpíni! Dan Riktor: Oh? Mad over family name insult? I have whole list of insults just to you in general. For example. (Dan clears his throat) Bi*ping*. Wh*ping*. Sl*ping*. I can keep going. (Qiana, in a fit of rage, leaps at Dan, Oceanic Cuts at the ready. Dan sidesteps and slams his boot into Qiana’s side, sending her to the floor.) Dan Riktor: So you want fight? I’ll give you fight! (Qiana flips through the air while swinging wildly at Dan, who keeps dodging. Dan trips Qiana and throws her in a wide arc by her neck with his whip.) Qiana Roumpíni: Urk! (Qiana gets up just to be greeted by a newly bladed whip slashing her cheek open as blood begins to drip from it. Qiana touches her cheek and sees said blood.) Qiana Roumpíni: What the hell was that?! Dan Riktor: Beginning of end, Qiana. (Dan leaps at Qiana and knees her in the face, launching her into a wall as the scene changes to a fully white area.) Qiana Roumpíni: Lalalalala! (The scene changes and a younger Qiana is running through a meadow, obviously far from Vale.) Qiana Roumpíni: I don’t got no strings on me- huh? (Qiana sees a giant black mass on the other side of the clearing. A giant spider grimm scuttles out from the tree line and spots Qiana before shrieking at her and giving chase. Qiana, too scared to move, just screams as the grimm jumps at her.) Qiana Roumpíni: AAAAAAAHHHHH! Chagrin: SCREEEEEE! (The Chagrin is about to land when a female figure stabs it and flings it into a tree behind her and Qiana. She then rushes the Chagrin and slices it in half.) Lady: Hmph, Chagrins. So many of them yet they’re so weak. No wonder why they’re called that. Hey kid, you alright? Qiana Roumpíni: Wow! You’re so cool! I wanna be just like you! Lady: Why thank you… but I have to go back to Beacon. Here, take these. (The lady throws two cutlasses at Qiana and she catches them.) Lady: I can’t take you home, but use those to get back. I have to go now, bye! Qiana Roumpíni: Okay! (The lady leaves but Qiana hops right on after her, heading to Vale. The scene changes back to the fight between Qiana and Dan is shown again.) Qiana Roumpíni: Urk… Dan Riktor: Give up, Bi*ping*? Qiana Roumpíni: No! (Qiana swiftly kicks Dan away and follows up on him, slicing his whip in half.) Dan Riktor: What! How?! Qiana Roumpíni: This is how! (Qiana thrusts the right blade at Dan but the latter rolls away and the whip explodes, sending her flying into a wall and falling with a heavy plop.) Dan Riktor: Yes, how exactly stupid you are. (Dan slowly walks over to Qiana as she stumbles to get up. The scene changes again to what seems to be a fencing class and Qiana steps up to spar.) Referee: Alright, Qiana, Phynn, go! (Qiana attempts to stab at Phynn but the latter sidesteps and hits her.) Qiana Roumpíni: Oh come on! That’s the fifth time today! Kid 1: Haha! Hey Qiana! Do what’s best for you and go suck a- Kid 2: Wait, she’s not good enough for that! Kid 3: You’re right! She’s better off getting with shorty over there! (The third kid points to a fat, short, and pimply faced girl in the corner.) Kid 1: No, even shorty is too good for her! Kid 3: Agreed! (The kids begin to laugh joyfully as Qiana begins to cry. The coach rushes over to Qiana and begins to yell at the kids.) Coach: Hey! I’ve had it with you guys! As your coach, I’m suspending your ability to fence due to unsportsmanship behavior! Leave now! (The kids quickly scatter as the Coach turns to Qiana.) Coach: ‘hun, where are your parents? Qiana Roumpíni: They-they-they couldn’t watch me pl-play… Coach: Gah… I’ll take you home, sweetheart. (The coach takes Qiana by the hand and begins to leave and the scene changes back to the fight where Qiana just got back up from the previous transition and had uppercut’d Dan into the air and jumped up after him.) Dan Riktor: Oh no! What am I to do?! (Dan then began to fly around) Dan Riktor: Oh yeah, that. Qiana Roumpíni: Wha-? (Qiana faceplanted into Dan’s foot and her drove her head right into the ground by descending. Dan smiled at the seemingly dead Qiana.) Dan Riktor: Heh. (Pulls out a radio) Fredrik, this is Dan. Small threat taken care off, over. Fredrik Romanoff: I hear you, return to base now, over. Dan Riktor: Why do we say over? Over. Fredrik Romanoff: Shush up, just get over here. Dan Riktor: Got it. (Dan puts the radio away and makes his way to the door as the scene changes yet again. This time, Qiana is backed up in an alleyway by two criminals who have stolen her Oceanic Cuts.) Criminal 1: You know what we want… heheh… Qiana Roumpíni: N-no! I’m only fifteen! What do you want with me?! Criminal 1: You’d pay off to be a nice ransom. Criminal 2: So come here, girl- (The two criminals are easily knocked out by a single hunteress, the same one from the flashback earlier.) Lady: Hmph, they have no business hurting people. Qiana Roumpíni: Hey! I remember you! (The lady takes off before Qiana can continue. She then breaks down in tears.) Qiana Roumpíni; Why can’t I just start fighting for myself?! (The scene changes back the fight where Dan is halfway to the door. Qiana opens her eyes and smirks.) Qiana Roumpíni: Time to do just that. (Qiana jumps up and launches herself at Dan hitting him in the back of the head and causing him to fall. She lands gracefully a few yards in front of him.) Dan Riktor: So you’re up? Pssh, I can still take you. (Dan flies up in the air and slams his foot into Qiana at mach speeds. Dan lands behind her, much to his shock, and turns around to see a pile of stone on the floor behind him.) Dan Riktor: Wha- (He is suddenly hit on both sides by two fists, belonging to Qiana, who is duplicated.) Dan Riktor: Ah, hell… (Dan falls to the floor, unconscious.) Qiana Roumpíni: Nice one, me! (Qiana goes to high five her duplicate but it crumbles upon touch.) Qiana Roumpíni: Whoops. (Qiana walks out a door leading to the roof of the warehouse and hears a commotion coming from below. She looks down to see a man, Arthur Dokat, struggling to keep away dozens of thugs. She jumps down and chops a bullet in half before the whole scene speeds up and goes back to normal when Arthur asks Qiana her name.) Qiana Roumpíni: My name? Heh… my name is Qiana Roumpíni. Arthur Dokat: Arthur Dokat. Pleasure to meet you. Qiana Roumpíni: Heheh, you too. (Qiana walks down the street and is stopped by a huge guy her age. He slowly limps from the alleyway and looks at Qiana with pleading eyes.) Guy: Help… please… Qiana Roumpíni: Oh my! Are you okay? Guy: Do I look okay, lass? Qiana Roumpíni: How did this happen? No wait, don’t tell me. I’ll call an ambulance. Guy: Yes… please… (Qiana calls an operator and looks at the guy.) Qiana Roumpíni: They need your name. Guy: Tell them… tell them me name is Ujarak O’Donnel. How was Episode Two - "Quartz"? Good Bad Category:Blog posts